Not So Grimm
by Galimatias
Summary: One shots all revolving around the past, present and future. Chapter 1: Exhilaratic- "I married you didn't I? And I grew up for you didn't I? And I'm still growing aren't I? And you are not holding me back. At all. I'm more than happy, Stinky." Pucks wings fluttered faster, skipping a few beats. "I'm exhilaratic."


**I just got the last book today and read it all in three hours. Wow! Just… wow. It was AMAZING! What was so great about it was how satisfying it was. It left me happy with the ending and not craving for more (though more would be nice). It was a perfect ending to a series that I had followed and I wouldn't have it end any other way.**

**But… I figured that while I was at it I might as well add onto it anyway! I mean really! Every story could use some good fillers, no matter how great the story is!**

**So here they are! One-Shots based on the book! Keep in mind that this is my first one-shot story. It's going to be the before, during, and after of the book series!**

**This idea came up because… lets face it we were all thinking it. That's why. I kinda figured that Puck would be the last one to accept this whole situation lightly, and so Sabrina, while happy about it, would be afraid of what Puck would think. I dunno… that might just be me… **

**ANYWHO!**

**ENJOY! **

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

When he had found out, Sabrina really did expect him to be upset. In fact, she had been doting over it for days, trying to find the best way to tell him. Heck, even the right words to _start_ the conversation were lost to her. She had spent a good part of the week standing in front of a mirror practicing those few opening lines that would ease her into a conversation.

_Hey there, Stinky. I have good news…_

_Stupid-Face, wanna know a secret? Well…_

_Sooo… how was your day? I had an interesting one. Guess what…_

Each time she'd end that last word with a bright smile, stare at herself for a few more seconds and then realize that she looked as believable as a blue waffle. Well… maybe not a blue waffle. She'd seen those. And tasted them. They were unbelievable, in a bad sort of way, but she'd seen them.

No matter what she did she couldn't even make herself believable to herself. And the more time she spent thinking about it the more the feeling built up that she was doing something wrong. Something fantastic and amazing. But wrong all the same. It was a feeling she couldn't really explain. All she knew was that for the past week whenever she saw Puck she flinched.

He had begun to notice too. Her nervous ticks weren't exactly a mystery to him. Finger tapping, nail biting, hair tugging. He noticed them all, and had commented on them enough to literally drive her insane.

"No! No, I'm fine! Why? What's your problem?"

But she wasn't fine. She lost sleep. She had nightmares. She couldn't focus on any of her clients cases. And the more she kept it in the more the feeling kept building. Every day she told herself that it was the day; the day that she'd go up and tell him. But every day she backed down, afraid to even open her mouth. And ever day she wished that he'd confront her. As much as she dreaded the thought of him doing so, she knew that if he did it would all come spilling out. She could get it over with and finally be able to live her life again.

Maybe…

The more that she thought about it the more she realized that he was only part of the problem. No matter what happened after it all came up (and it wasn't a particularly _easy_ secret to hide) life would never be the same again. And that fact scared her even more. After that idea built up she began to become even more stressed. Food wasn't easy to swallow, so she ate less. Nightmares plagued with guilt awaited her behind shut eyes, so she slept even less than before.

The strangest part about it was that she was happy at the same time. Really really _really_ happy. But all the guilt that built up from that idea that he might not be, and that she kept on keeping it a secret, made her happiness take a temporary back seat.

And somehow she managed to keep it all to herself. It was a miricle that she lasted two weeks. Two whole weeks of the torturous cell she had placed herself in.

In the end it was Puck who had forced it out of her.

"What's up with you, stink face?"

Sabrina looked up from her bowl of cereal which she had been swirling around just moment ago making a milk whirlpool and drowning helpless wheat thins. She had tried to eat, but food didn't really seem appealing… again. And besides, she hated wheat thins. On the other hand Puck's cereal was no good. He just mixed together every sugary cereal he could buy into a giant Tupperware. He had even labeled it with scotch tape, saying that if he wanted to he could probably sell it and make a fortune. Then he said that he was already rich and no one else deserved his fine creation. Sabrina had retaliated, saying that any food product called _Sugar Balls_ was not going to be something someone bought off a supermarket shelf. And then she mentioned the fact that he could probably make more money selling it to porn stars. He had scoffed and gone back to eating his breakfast.

Now Puck's cereal held even less of an appeal to her. So she just stuck to her own boring food only to discover that she still wasn't hungry.

"_Well_?" She looked up at him. He was standing on the other side of their small table, hands on his hips and a glare on his face.

"I told you before, nothing."

He scoffed. "Yeah right. You cant lie to me. I'm Puck, the king of liars!"

"I thought that you were the king of tricks."

He waved her off. "Tricks, lies, its all in the same department. And I'm king of them all. So, are you going to tell me whats up or am I gonna have to force it out of you?"

She glared at him, her palms curling into fists against the tabletop. "You wouldn't dare."

Puck shrugged, a small smirk gracing his features. "I still have that basketball that I'm saving for a special occasion. I was hoping to wait until our anniversary, but if you keep this up than Mr. Ball and Mrs. Glue are going to be paying you a surprise visit real soon."

"Oh really? So you think that you can just prank the truth out of me?"

"I'd like to think so. And even if I cant I'd have a hell of a good time doin' it!"

"Please. You haven't even played a good prank on me in weeks."

Puck scowled. "Well maybe that's because all my best pranks happen at night. Yunno, when you're _sleeping_."

"So!"

"You haven't been sleeping!" The words came with more ferocity then Sabrina had thought they should. It was such a simple statement. Just a fact about what had been happening, but he made it sound like a crime.

"Ugh, you are getting off topic. So what if I haven't been sleeping. Everyone loses sleep once in a while! It's not the end of the world!"

"Yeah, sure, everyone loses sleep. I get it! Not everyone can be like Daphne and sleep through a T-Rex attack, but for God's sake, Brina, it's been days!"

Brina. He had called her Brina. Sabrina swallowed, feeling her raw throat protest to the action. Puck was worried about her. She could hear it in his voice and his face was going from a harsh glare to that of a pleading one.

"Puck… I just…"

"What has been going on!" His palms smacked against the table and she jumped. "What aren't you telling me!"

"I haven't been-"

"Don't pull that! I've watched you! Do you think that I like sitting here and not knowing what's going on?" His fingers were culring around a chair now, his knuckles going white. "Something bad is going on and you wont tell me! How do you think I feel! Huh? And your stupid stubborn temper just keeps on getting in the way!"

There was a pause as Pucks words rang through the small kitchen. Sabrina looked him in the eyes for a moment, registering all the hurt and worry that lay behind them. Finally she simply glanced down, not wanting to see his face anymore. She felt hot tears sting the backs of her eyes and she tried her best to keep them at bay, but her vision became blurred anyway.

"It's nothing bad…" she murmered.

"What?"

"I said-" she let her voice rise in volume, just a bit. He didn't need to hear how choked up she sounded. "-it's nothing bad."

"Then what the hell is it, Sabrina?"

"I'm pregnant."

There was silence again.

This was not at all the way she had practiced it coming out.

Sabrina didn't even look up to see his reaction. She just gazed down into her forgotten cereal bowl, watching the little wheat thins spin around in lazy circles, spared from the vicious sea god that was her spoon. Her chest felt tight and hot and her eyes stung. She had expected that after the news came out a huge weight would be lifted from her shoulders, but instead it felt like another had simply been added. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed any more tears that dared to come to stay where they were.

While she did all this she waited for anything to come from Puck. Nothing. Though she couldn't see him through her shut eyes and through the blur of tears that was there when they were open, she could hear him. Well, more like not hear him. He didn't make a single sound. He didn't yell at her or demand to know why she hadn't said something earlier. He just stayed silent. And each second made that hot feeling of dread spread even faster.

Then she felt arms wrap around her and pull her in tight. She stayed like she was for a moment, not looking at him. Finally she did place her own arms around him, burying her face into his hoodie. He still wore the thing in the mornings. It didn't smell as much as it did when they were kids. Of course her sense of smell had been slightly impaired because of him. Now the perfume of sewer slime and that slimy thing in the woods mixed with ode of skunk actually smelled comforting. She pressed her face further into the folds of the fabric, finally letting the tears come.

And they just stayed like that for a few minutes, hugging each other in the kitchen.

"Wow." Puck was the first to talk. "Wow," he said again.

She looked up at him. "Wow what?"

"Just… wow!" Slowly he released her, holding her at arms length, getting a good look at her. She did the same and noticed that he was glowing. "So you're really…"

She nodded. "I've taken the test, like, thirty times. Positive."

Puck's smile widened. "Wow!"

Sabrina tilted her head. This was not the reaction that she expected. At all. "You're happy?"

"Yeah! I mean… wow!" His face screwed up. "Arent you?"

She was. Unimaginably. But that feeling had been forced down all week because of what the fear of telling him caused. "Of course I am! I just… I didn't think that you would."

"Why?"

"Because you're Puck!" Apparently he didn't see how that was a suitable explanation. She sighed. "You're the trickster king! The guy who doesn't get held back by silly things like other people, and families, and… kids."

"Hey," he smiled, bending forward slightly to reach her eye level, "I married you, didn't I? And I grew up for you, didn't I? And I'm still growing, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but-"

"-And you are _not_ holding me back. At all." His face was firmly set when he said that, letting out a very rare serious Puck tone. "And neither will our kids."

"Kids? This is just one!"

Puck only smiled, waving his arms animatedly. "I cant wait to teach them everything! Oh man! The tricks they'll learn! The stuff they'll see! They'll have to fly of course, or at least solve some mysteries. Well, when they're old enough, of course. Until then I'll just set them up with a game of clue. And maybe a few basketballs and some sticky stuff. Oh my god! They'll be little tricksters! I'll finally have sidekicks to teach all my stuff too! We'll prank all the neighbors! Together! And they'll never have to take a bath! No siree, not with me around they wont! They can roll around in the mud all day and never even touch water. Oh! I'll show them all the best spots to roll in! They'll be rank!"

Sabrina's mouth had slowly begun to lower with every passing word of his rant. That also made it easier for a shriek to bubble out of her mouth as Puck swooped her up, his wings sprouting out in excitement. The two of them hovered a few inched above the kitchen floor.

"Wow…" He murmured it into her hair, and she could feel the beating of his heart thud against her hands.

"So… you're not mad?"

"Mad! I'm far from it, Grimm!" He laughed and it vibrated against her. "This is one of the best things that ever happened to me! To us! But honestly, why did it take you so long to tell me?"

She shrugged. "I guess it was just me being scared… about what you'd think." She smirked at him. "You don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to dealing with family issues."

His smile was guilty. "Yeah…"

She chuckled. "But I'm glad that you're happy. I mean, I was happy but you're just-"

"Ecstatic? Exhilarated? Exhilaratic?"

"Exhilaratic?"

He shrugged. "I lived with your sister for too many years. I'm gonna make up a word now and then."

She chuckled, leaning her head onto his sweatshirt again, taking in the scent. "Whatever. I'm just glad that your happy."

"I'm more than happy, Stinky." Pucks wings fluttered faster, skipping a few beats. "I'm gonna be a dad…"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaand that's it! **

**I take requests! So any ideas of what you want the next one shot to be, just leave 'em in the comments and I will do my best to complete most of 'um!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**~Gal**


End file.
